Portal!Miku
|image = |caption = Science Derp |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Portal!Miku, Portaliku, That Dumbass |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Total: Unknown (18-20). Current Clone: Several months (new record!) |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human clone |Row 5 title = Journal |Row 5 info = notforscience |Row 6 title = Mun |Row 6 info = Guessy }} Background At first, Portal!Miku simply appears to be the traumatised Chell-equivalent; KaITO's oft-abused test subject. There's a little more to it than that however: firstly, a lot of KaITO's tests can be quite fatal if screwed up. Combine that with an overly inquisitive nature, a tendency to forget what went wrong last time and a lack of any real survival instincts means that, in the Enrichment Centre, Portal!Miku tended to get herself killed on a very regular basis. Luckily, she has a very large store of backup clones. She needs them. The current one she is inhabiting has managed to last her the entire time she's been in the DR... somehow. It's a new record! As for her actual backstory and why she has all those backups... As it transpires, in Crypton's typically insane attempts at science and making better voicebanks, simply decided to go the whole hog and make an artificial human. This is Miku; she's a very heavily modified clone of the voicebank provider for the robot Miku KaITO knew as his sister. The 'Human Voicebank Initiative' was in the testing stages when KaITO made his takeover; accordingly the cloning process was not 100% ironed out, resulting in Miku's brain damage and slightly dim personality. She actually has difficulty remembering negative emotions and remembering what can (and has) harmed her in the previous bodies. Quite how her consciousness manages to get transferred from her last body to her next one when literally anything from getting flash frozen to accidentally dumped in the incinerator can happen to her I'm kinda vague on. Because I don't know how it works either. Assume SCIENCE is involved and move along. The brain damage from being cloned so much is both a blessing and a curse however. Whilst it inhibits her reasoning and grasp of emotional concepts, it also inhibits her memories of all the innumerable times she has painfully died. The results of removing that block have been seen in the Madness Event, and it isn't pretty. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Clone, with backups, making her functionally immortal (she kinda needs it). Also has the Long Fall boots and a portal gun, which allow her to survive long falls (when she lands on her feet) and... well, make portals. Strength: SCIENCE. Surviving long falls. Evading KaITO when he's angry. Thinking with Portals. Weakness: Lack of survival skills. Lack of common sense. Certain ignorance of safety labels. Cake. Leeks. Personality: Slightly cowardly idiot who is ridiculously easy to please. Completely lacks common sense, self restraint and what does and does not consist of a good idea. Lab rat. Extra: Has set up a very ramshackle lab in an abandoned subway. Relationships KaITO - Big Brother Figure / Mentor / Most Common Cause of Death Portal!Meiko - Big Sister Portal!Haku - Labrat buddies! Bonding through trauma. Portal!Piko - Marshmallow buddies! Frankenkaito - Another Big Brother figure who is less likely to get her killed. Possibly has a crush on. Misc. Information